


I Stand With Spiderman

by lemxllion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Mentions of Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, a little bit sad, and the nypd, but i hope it warms your heart, but peter's family is there for him, loves spidey, mentions of Benjamin Parker, might cry a little, missing tony hours, the dude from the ferry that goes yeah spiderman, the old dominican lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemxllion/pseuds/lemxllion
Summary: The aftermath of Far From Home. What happens to our friendly neighborhood Spiderman now?





	I Stand With Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a theory I have for what happens next in our boy's journey and note: as I was finishing this it was announced that Spiderman is coming back to the MCU for two more movies! Anyway this is what is canon in my hopeful head. I love Peter Parker okay enjoy

“I managed to send the Elemental back through the dimensional rip but I don’t think I’m going to make it off this bridge alive. Spiderman attacked me for some reason. He has an army of weaponized drones, Stark technology. He’s saying he’s going to be the new Iron Man, no one else.”

“Spiderman’s real name-”

“Spiderman’s real name is P-”

“Spiderman’s name is Peter Parker.”

\---

Peter sat in his room at the Avengers Compound, rebuilt since Thanos last year. Happy immediately took him and May there on Pepper’s orders after she heard the news. And Peter doesn’t think his heart rate had slowed at all since. 

He texted MJ and Ned as he swung away from that lamp post, telling them to meet him there whenever they could. He had no idea how he was going to fix all of this. First, he gives Tony’s glasses to a serial killer, now this?

Pepper had been on the phone all day, Peter assumed with the other Avengers, trying to find a way out of this. It killed him that they still had to save him. He sat with his elbows on his knees, hands in his hair, overworking his brain thinking of what would happen now. Before he could rip out his hair, he heard a knock on the door.

“Peter? Your friends are here.”

It was Aunt May. God, he was so grateful for May. It had not been a good several years for them, but she’s still trying her best to keep them sane. Looking through tears, he saw MJ and Ned come into the room with looks of worry on their faces. Peter tried to say something, but the lump in his throat prevented any noise coming out. MJ sat next to him and took his hand, interlocking their fingers the same way they did at the airport. Ned sat on his other side, not knowing what to say, but providing the comfort of his presence for his best friend. 

“Do you think I’ll still be able to be Spiderman after this?” Peter managed to whisper, barely making a sound. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he wiped them away as he spoke the words he’d been thinking about for hours, scared to confront them. 

“I don’t know, Peter.” It broke MJ’s heart to say this, but she couldn’t lie to him. She squeezed his hand and felt his body relax a little, because despite the fact that his whole world was falling down, he still had them. 

A moment later they all heard notifications go off on their phones simultaneously. They all looked at each other with confusion before Ned pulled out his phone, seeing what it was. 

_New post from SpideyNo1Fan._

Flash. 

It was a video. 

“Spiderman saved my life. More than once. One time I was in Washington for the Academic Decathlon, and he saved my friends and I. Just a few weeks ago, he saved me again in London from the Elementals. And he’s looked out for our neighborhood for years. Spiderman’s a good person. And he never wanted the attention, because I know Peter Parker. I’ve known him for years, and I would have never guessed that he was the one keeping Queens safe. Spiderman would never want to kill anyone, let alone just to make a good image for himself.”

The caption was short, just a few words. _I stand with Spiderman._ 4,000 views.

Peter let out a shaky breath. They were all speechless. 

Soon, their phones were blowing up again. MJ looked at Peter cautiously before grabbing Peter’s phone and seeing that he had so many notifications from people from school and accounts he had never heard of before. She opened one of them from Mr. Delmar’s account. 

Another video.

“My shop was destroyed back in 2017. Some guys with dangerous new weapons. Spiderman saved me and my cat that day. I guess he was trying to stop them, but there’s no messing around with those types of weapons. He came to help me as soon as we were hit, and I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for him. I stand with Spiderman.”

Peter was going to cry again. His shaky hand hovered over another notification, opening one from a username he didn’t recognize. It was a girl and an older lady, who he assumed was her grandma. 

“My grandma doesn’t speak much English, and Queens is a confusing neighborhood. One time she ran into Spiderman, and asked him for directions. She said he helped her as best as he could, in Spanish and everything. She even bought him a churro afterwards. She still tells me about that time she met Spiderman and how he was the nicest person she had ever met. _Es un buen hombre._ We stand with Spiderman.”

Peter remembers her. She was so sweet. For the first time since he arrived, he smiled. MJ and Ned hugged him; Ned muttering a “See? It’ll be okay.”

Pepper, May, and Happy burst through the door, clearly they had seen what was happening online too. There was some type of look in Pepper’s face, at first Peter thought it was just worry again, but as he looked at her a little longer, it was… _hope?_

She pulled up a screen on the wall that displayed what seemed to be a tag of everything people have been posting in support of Peter. 

_Video from Avengers4ever._

“A few years ago, well actually it was a lot of years ago but I wasn’t here for five of them, I was on a ferry to Staten Island with my family. There were some dangerous people on the same ferry, and I don’t know what went on, but somehow the boat split in half. Spiderman held it back together, with help from Iron Man. He saved all of our lives, I would’ve drowned along with 200 other people if Spiderman wasn’t there. You never know when something could happen, and having him around assures us that we’ll be okay. I speak for myself and my family and everybody on that ferry, we stand with Spiderman.”

_Video from NYPD._

“Hey everyone. Us here at the NYPD don’t know what to believe, but we do know one thing: Spiderman has helped us in more ways than we can measure. We wouldn’t have caught half the criminals we did these past years without him, and he always comes swinging whenever we ask him. Spiderman is the best of us, and provided so much hope for our people, especially in the past few months. He is the gift we don’t deserve, but took for granted. He is truly a great man. We stand with Spiderman.”

Peter hadn’t noticed until May was pulling him in to hug him, that he was crying. He felt a tear drip onto his hand, and began to sob into May’s side. MJ rubbed his back, holding onto his hand still. May stroked his hair the way she always did when he was sad, Pepper standing next to her. Peter stopped a moment later, taking deep breaths and rubbing his eyes. 

“I promise, these are tears of joy.” 

Everyone laughed for the first time that day as Peter turned around to look at his best friend, both of them with red eyes but wide smiles. They did their signature handshake, but couldn’t get through the whole thing and ended up just hugging each other. Soon enough everybody joined in, basking in the first glimpse of hope in what started as a catastrophe. 

The moment was broken by a single new notification, immediately playing on the big screen.

_Video from Liz_Toomes._

“I’m here to tell my experience with Spiderman. I owe him my life. In 2017, my Academic Decathlon team went to Washington for a competition. While we were at the Washington Monument, in the elevator, there was an explosion. I don’t know why or how, but at that moment, standing in the elevator with my friends, I was terrified. I thought I was going to die. They kept telling us everything was okay, but nothing was okay. And then Spiderman showed up. He pulled the elevator up so that everybody could get out, and all my friends are safe and alive thanks to him. I was the last one out, but the elevator began to fall. I’ve seen movies, I know you die when an elevator drops. Spiderman caught me before I fell too far. He pulled me up and got me to safety. Without him, I would be dead. Probably would’ve crashed 500 feet and broken all my bones. But I didn’t. Because Spiderman was there. I stand with you, Spiderman.” 

She tagged Peter’s account. 

Things were looking up.

\-- 

The ‘I Stand With Spiderman’ Movement went viral, thanks to Flash. Two days later, Pepper called a press conference after gathering the original data from EDITH. Peter was so nervous. 

MJ, Ned, May, Happy, and Rhodey were standing in the back, watching the press conference from a screen. Ned’s palms were sweaty; it was as if Peter’s emotions had spread to him too. 

Peter, mask on, and Pepper stepped out to face the sea of reporters. They all lurched forward, screaming out questions the moment they saw Spiderman. Pepper made them sit back down and save their questions for later, once they said what they needed to say. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, and this is Spiderman. I am aware that this is the first official public appearance that Stark Industries and I have made since my husband’s death, but today we are here to talk about Spiderman,” Pepper said as she motioned for Peter to take the mic. He stepped towards the microphone, and took off his mask. The crowd gasped, probably jumping to conclusions already. 

“Hi everyone. I’m, uh… I’m Peter Parker. I’m also Spiderman. Recently, footage was posted of Mysterio and me in London. The part where he said my name is Peter Parker is true, but the rest of it was not. I am not a mass murderer, and I don’t ever wanna be. You’re probably wondering how that makes any sense, but that footage was altered. They came from AI that Tony Stark left for me, that I gave to Mysterio without knowing what he was going to do. I trusted him at first too. But that wasn’t who he was. Mysterio used illusion tech of his own design with drones and projectors to create threats. He created the Elementals to be the hero that saved us from them. This is the real footage from Stark’s AI that day.”

_“EDITH TURN OFF THE DRONES!”_

_“Biometric scan complete. Welcome back, Peter. Shall I execute all cancellation protocols?”_

_“Do it. Execute them all.”_

_The drones disperse and head back into space._

Pepper showed the footage until the very end of Peter and Beck’s conversation. The reporters were silent. They didn’t know what to believe, but this one sure makes more sense. 

“That was what really happened on that bridge. You may or may not believe me, but it’s the truth. I trusted Mysterio, and I was wrong.”

Peter stepped back from the microphone, looking out to the motionless crowd, expecting at least somebody to say something or ask him a question. Everyone looked stunned. After a painfully long moment, one reporter slowly raised her hand. 

“Can you comment on the ‘I Stand With Spiderman’ movement going around the internet recently? Many people seem to be coming to your defenses, but you are just a boy of-- 16 is it?”

Peter clenched his jaw. Why should his age matter? Mr. Stark trusted him regardless and even before, helped him grow. 

“I am grateful for the people of Queens for posting those videos, and I’m glad that I was able to make such an impact on their lives. I didn’t do it for attention or fame; I didn’t choose to get these powers but I have them, and I would fail as a person if I didn’t use them to help others who need it,” he got a little choked up at the end. Peter thought about Ben, then about Tony. He looked over at Pepper, then at May watching him by the side of the stage. Pepper must have understood what Peter was trying to communicate, even if he didn’t understand himself, and took over for him. 

“For years, Queens has relied on Spiderman to keep them safe. There is no reason to stop now, he is a good man at heart. My husband trusted him and so do I.”

Peter seemed to zone out for the rest of her speech, lost in his thoughts again. Before he knew it the whole thing was over, and he was walking back towards May and his friends with a weird feeling in his chest. They all hugged him, and this time he didn’t cry. 

\--

_We Were All Wrong About Him_

_Our friendly neighborhood Spiderman here in Queens has made his first public appearance since reports that he was the cause behind supposed hero Mysterio’s death and the destruction of part of London. _

_Peter Parker, aged 16, was the man behind the mask all along, keeping our community safe, and found himself on a mission in Europe to protect their communities from harm by the Elementals. Recent footage released officially by the Avengers and Stark Industries shows that Spiderman had actually been trying to protect London citizens from Mysterio, who was using illusion technology to create a facade that would portray him as a hero greater than Iron Man. _

_We were all wrong about Spiderman, who was only trying to save the world and defend Tony Stark’s honor. Where would we be without him?_

_Queens thanks you, Spiderman, and we’d like to offer you a formal apology. We’ve taken you for granted all these years. We are truly sorry for thinking for a moment that you would ever betray us. You are the hope in this hard time for everyone. Thank you._

_With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. _


End file.
